FlippyxFlaky Burning desire
by ValiantSorrow
Summary: Flaky had known flippy since she was nine. He was the one who always protected her. He was taken away from her when she was eleven. Now, six years later, she reunites with him. But he's not the same. He wants much more from Flaky than just being her friend again. When she visits Flippy for some tea, things turn out VERY unfriendly. WARNING Mature themes.
1. Looking back on the past

*Hey just me disclaiming. I don't own happy tree friends and I am not getting any profit for this story. Blah blah blah anyway enjoy and I will be updating the second chapter pretty soon I'm a fast updater I promise ;) Anyway enjoy and oh by the way it has bad language, sexual themes, violence and well possible rape. If you're not into that then don't read :). Sorry for the long first chapter but I promise the second chapter is where all the good stuff is going to be :3. Enjoy my little munchkins :3

~**She will come. I have done it. She will love me, she will belong to me. She will give in to me and my desires. I have done it. Now all I have to do is wait for her to fall into my arms**.~

The sun shone dimly into my small room, a bright streak of light escaping through my curtains. This was the day. Finally I get to meet my old friend, Flippy. I haven't seen him in 6 years. I wondered how it's going to be, to finally see Flippy again. The last time I saw him was when I was eleven and he was fourteen. He got taken away to a different orphanage than me, and I heard he had joined the army at the fragile age of fifteen. Now that he was back in town, I was probably the only one to hear about it as Flippy didn't really like anyone from our town. I stretched and smiled to myself. I was finally going to see my old friend again.

I poured myself a cup of tea, my morning ritual, and glanced over at the cake I had especially prepared for this day. It stood on the counter, as inviting and delicious as yesterday when I had made it. It was on short notice when Flippy called me but I still managed to make it. I was quite surprised by his phone call and I asked him how he got my number. He simply replied that he got it in the town reception. As I was from the local orphanage, it was probably very easy to get hold of my number even though I had left it a year ago. I was now independent at the age of seventeen, and also very lonely. I didn't really have many friends… only some ...acquaintances I suppose. Some people I talked to. My anxiety disorder made it very difficult for me to socialize. My best years were when I met flippy when I was nine. I still remembered that day.

_~I had wandered away from the orphanage into a nearby forest. I loved nature and wanted to just take a quiet walk. Birds chirped and the sun shone down onto my delighted face. As I was enjoying the scenery, I had heard some kind of chatter and i quietly walked towards the source of the sounds. I hid behind an oak tree and when I was sure I was not seen, I peeked through some branches and leaves, even though my brick red hair probably gave me away. The sight before me was that of about five boys talking among themselves. _

_"Now don't you tell anyone that I stole these magazines lads. Hey Gin you know who I would absolutely ride the hell out of?" their coarse language made me blush. "Who?" one of the boys asked. "Jenny… oh I so would" Laughter broke out between the boys._

_Jenny… that name rang a bell. I knew her! She was the nice quiet girl who always helped me with my homework! I decided I would tell her and I turned around to head back. Just when I did, my feet betrayed me and I stepped on a branch. It vibrated quite loudly through the forest and the boys grew silent. My heart started pumping and my thoughts raced. Surely, now, I was doomed. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. This was it… this was the end… My whole body told me to run but all I could do is stand there, immobile and helpless. _

_"Who the fuck are you?" one of the boys barked as he ran towards me. He was quite tall and to me seemed like a scary monster. I winced at his bad language and quietly replied "F-f-flaky". _

_"What have you heard, Flaky?" "N-n-nothing I swear!" I felt a pang of guilt because I truly did not want to have to tell a lie, so I crossed my fingers in the childish hope that that would cleanse my guilt._

_"Liar" he hissed and his facial expression told me that I had better start running. _

_So I did just that. But before I could even take five steps, he grabbed a hold of me. "You know my secret, so now...you have to pay," he mocked._

_"I'll ...I'll give you any-anything you want!" I cried out "Please just let me go…"_

_His crooked mocking smile told me otherwise. _

_"You do have something I want...God you're so small…Lads! Help me, hold her hands and legs down… I go first and then it's your turn" he sneered and his companions did as he told them._

_I had no idea what he meant, but when he started unzipping his fly,just then, I got an idea of what he wanted. All the other boys did was start laughing. _

_"No!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Nobody's going to hear you, bitch," the brunette boy replied with an evil smile. His irises were slits and I could see a desire in his chestnut eyes that scared me. He attempted to rip my shirt but I started thrashing with all my might. "NO NO NO NO PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I was screaming in panic. "You poor little bitch! Nobody is going to hear you," the boy replied with a smirk. _

_"Except me" an unfamiliar voice rasped._

_Everyone, including me, was so startled that there was a moment of silence. _

_"Hey buddy, get the fuck outta here! This is none of your business," one of the much younger blonde boys replied. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Her. NOW!" the unfamiliar boy stressed every word with a very threatening tone. The brunette boy looked startled at first, but then he regained his senses. _

_"Or what?" he jokingly asked my defender, to which he replied with pulling out a knife. It glistened in the light that escaped through the tree eyes of the boys widened in fright. _

_"Lads, let's get the hell out of here!" one of the boys shrieked and dropping me, they all disappeared into the trees. _

_"Flaky, are you alright?" my hero ran towards me and picked me up in his arms. He was only twelve, but already he had sorrow and experience in his piercing emerald eyes. He was quite muscular and had hair the same colour as his stunning eyes. _

_"I'm quite al-alright" I muttered. "How do you know my name?"_

_He smiled softly at me " I've seen you around. I'm flippy, by the way. Don't worry, they won't ever bother you again" he promised._

_Somehow, I believed him. From then on, we became friends. Even though he was three years older than me, he still looked after me and stood up for me. We would tell each other secrets and I only felt safe around him. I told him about my parents dying in a car crash and how alone I felt. Just then he gave me a promise. A promise that we will always be together. From that day I trusted him more and more even though he never told me anything about himself and he became my reason for living. When he got moved to another orphanage, it broke my heart. He told me to be good and to look after myself. He also told me that nobody will bother me and we will meet again. After much crying, I finally decided I would wait for him. I would try hard and be a good girl._

So after six years, I got to meet my one and only friend again. I was so excited. This was the day that I was so longing for. I put on my grey coat that was a bit too big for me, checked myself in the mirror, made sure that I had the cake and ran out of the door.

Checking the note I had written for myself, I was sure I had the right house. It was dulling grey and it looked almost abandoned. There was no way to see inside the house as all the windows were covered with dark blue curtains. I had thought nothing of it, even though the house looked a bit suspicious. I walked through the dying grass, and knocked gently on the dark oak door. After about 30 seconds of waiting, someone had finally answered the door.

"Hello?" a husky voice answered. I was surprised by the low voice and had thought that I got the wrong address. I was about to apologize when the door fully opened. A man twice my size stood in front of me. The same emerald eyes glinted at me. Flippy's hair was the same length, to the half of his neck, but now suited him better. He gently smiled at me and patted my hair. I blushed at his appearance. He had army clothes on and that confused me because he wasn't supposed to be on duty.

"Hey, Flaky… How's my little girl?" he said gently in his new to me mature broken voice. I now blushed violently and tried to speak.

"F-f-lip- you- you- cha-changed," I stuttered.

He smiled and kneeled down to be on the same level as me. "So did you… but in a good way. You still have these amazing amber eyes though" he smirked and I could feel his eyes on me. It was almost like... he was checking me out.

"Oh, do come in Flaky, I have some tea brewing."


	2. True Face

_*Hey :3 See? Told you I would put up the second chapter quickly :3 Thanks a lot to the people that reviewed, really lifted up my spirit and motivated me :) I'm so cruel to Flaky :c oh well :) sorry for this chapter I'm tired :( Anyway, enjoy! _

Flippy opened the door for me and I slowly walked in. Immediately a smell of smoke and sweat hit me. I coughed slightly at the smoke but made sure it wasn't loud enough for flippy to notice. I didn't want to be any trouble. The inside of the house was just as grey and bleak as the outside of it. The hall was nearly stripped of furniture, only a huge wooden clock that ticked loudly and a drawer that stood at the end

. "Please, come into the kitchen and make yourself comfortable," Flippy insisted as he took my overbearing grey coat off, stroking my shoulder in the process.

I was surprised by the sudden touch and I flinched, to which Flippy just laughed. "Easy, Flaky. I'm not going to hurt you."

Just when he said that, something glinted in his eyes. Something….evil. That should have been my second warning after the nearly abandoned house but still I thought nothing of it. Flippy was my friend. There was no way he would do anything to me…

We sat in the kitchen, our tea and cake untouched. The clock ticked from the hall and it seemed like every tick got louder as the silence grew. We just stared at each other and after about five minutes of silence I decided to break it.

"S-so… umm… How are y-you F-f-Flaky?" I muttered and suddenly regretted speaking out loud in the silence. A sigh came from my companion.

"I should be asking you that, Flaky. You're the one who's frail and can't stand up for yourself" "I was shocked at how Flippy described me but I had to admit that it was true.

"Flippy I was okay! I was a good girl and I looked after myself just like you told me to. I've waited so long so please tell me how you are. It's been on my mind all these years". I pleaded.

"… I'm fine. I've been in a war but really… I'm fine," he softly replied followed by another long sigh. "Oh… how was that like?" I immediately wanted to kick myself for such a stupid question. Flippy just laughed again.

"I've seen people get killed Flaky. I was surrounded by corpses each day. I watched all my friends die. I killed people." he pointed out and his eyes went wide at the realization. "I had to kill my friends…"He started cackling and a glint of yellow started appearing in his eyes. He started shaking and tears rolled down his face, but still he had a twisted smile. "Oh Flaky what happened to me… what…" he whispered and I saw a frightened child in front of me more than the grown man I was talking to just moments ago.

I He held onto his head with his fingers digging into his scalp as if his head was going to fall off. I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up sharply, walked over to where flippy was sitting, and hugged him.I also started weeping and he gently put his hand on my head, putting the other hand on my back.

His grip suddenly tightened.

Then, he did something I never thought he would do.

He pulled me away from himself, still holding on to me. His eyes were now a sickening yellow. His eyes pierced my soul and I was suddenly very frightened. He leaned in, and kissed me.

It was a rough and unexpected kiss and he opened my mouth with his lips,forcing his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of cigarettes and mint. I wasn't sure what to do and I didn't want this, so I tried to push myself away from him. He finally pulled away and laughed at my shocked expression.

"Oh Flaky, sweet innocent little Flaky. I dreamed about this. Mmm ….you ….taste so sweet… I could eat you up." he mocked me and licked his lips.

"F-Flippy! Stop it, what are you doing?" I objected. I tried to push myself away from him but he was too strong for me. "Hey Flaky... how about you stay the night?" his voice was slick and it made me sick. I knew that what he said wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Stop it Flippy! You're being unreasonable. Please let me go, I-I-I… I don't want this!" I cried. His smile dropped. I felt relieved and I was sure that I had gotten my point across to him. Surely now he would let me go…

"But Flaky, you do want this. You fucking liar. You know you want it. You know why? Because now you're mine. I know you haven't been with any boys Flaky. You know why? Because you KNOW you belong to me. You WANT to belong to me. But I've fucked plenty of girls Flaky, so I know what to do. I know how to make you mine the right way" he calmly replied. "Don't resist what you're dying for Flaky. You know you want me to take you." I was shocked and sickened. How could he possibly get an idea like that?

No... this wasn't happening. I wanted my Flippy was standing in front of my was a monster. A twisted sick couldn't possibly be my old friend.

"G-get off of me!" I cried and I managed to push myself away. But just before I could get away, Flippy grabbed onto my shirt. Due to my struggling, the collar ripped off and I managed to take a few steps away from Flippy, all in vain. A wet cloth was forced over my mouth. As my vision began to blur and my limbs weakened, I heard Flippy whisper softly into my ear "You'll be mine, and mine only….".

Just then, the world shattered into blackness.


	3. Confusion

_*Hey Munchkins :) Sorry I took so long but I was so busy this week :( I promise that won't happen again :( Anyway,enjoy! :) (explicit content, don't like, don't read :) Simple)_

I woke up. My head pounded and my mouth was dry. For a second I didn't understand anything or where I was. Memories suddenly flooded back. I didn't dare open my eyes just in case I was still back in that place. This had to be a dream… I tried getting up but realized I was tied down. I decided to slowly open my eyes. I was faced with a grey ceiling. The more I started regaining my senses the more I realized I was tied down with silk rope. My arms were above my head and my legs were spread. I was covered with a blanket and I was in my underwear.

No….no….this….no…This was not happening…

I started thrashing my arms and legs as much as I could with being tied down but to no avail. Losing all hope, I started to sob. How did this happen? All I wanted was to see my old friend again. But, he turned into a monster...

The doorknob rattled and I heard footsteps moving closer to the bed on which I lay. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Flaky, are you awake?" a soft voice whispered to was so gentle and kind that I felt safe and a feeling of warmth flooded me.

"Yes" I softly replied and opened my eyes. Flippy was bent over me, a cup of a steaming hot liquid in one hand and a plate with a sandwich in the other. His eyes were a beautiful emerald and they shone with affection and concern. A small smile crept on my face even if I was aware of the circumstance I was in.

"Flaky, I'm so sorry about the other day. I...I lost control. It's something that happens to me… I don't really know how to stop it..." Flippy gently replied. I wanted to believe him. "Flippy, why am I tied up?" I questioned softly, trying not to make him annoyed.

"It happened when I blacked out," Flippy explained with a sad smile. A glint of yellow appeared in his eyes.

"Then… why am I still tied up?" My heart raced.

"Because ...I don't plan on letting you go..."

A pang of panic hit me. What did he mean by that? Flippy stared at me, his expression somewhat alluring. I tried not to think about how attractive Flippy actually was. This wasn't the time. But still, I couldn't help but notice his well built body and his handsome face. I blushed and snapped back to the situation I was in. I decided I would be brave enough to ask the unavoidable. "W-why w-won't you l-l-let me go, Flippy?" I stammered.

He began to laugh gently. "Why do you think? If I let you go, you're going to report me. I know you will. I don't want that. Besides…." Flippy's eyes flashed that sick yellow again. "I didn't have my fun with you yet..."

My eyes widened in hysteria and I started thrashing my arms and legs as hard as I could once again, to no avail. Flippy just started laughing again, his eyes a complete amber now. His face was coy, and he put the food that he had prepared for me on the floor. Tears started pouring out of my eyes as I realized that there was no escape.

Flippy gently started to strip away the blanket that covered my almost naked body. My stomach churned at the thought that Flippy had undressed my while I was unconscious. He removed the blanket altogether, and I violently blushed as he gaped at my almost naked form. Flippy licked his lips and his eyes shone with excitement.

"Finally I get to have you, Flaky. God, you're so sexy. I never knew you had such full breasts. You certainly grew… you are so fucking beautiful. Your softness...so inviting." he whispered into my ear. The way he described me churned my stomach.

As he slowly moved down, I could feel his breath on my neck. I let out a squeak as his tongue connected with the delicate flesh of the nape of my neck… My head spinned and though I didn't want this, my body reacted as if it did. I was horrified at myself.

Flippy noticed and smirked, continuing to moisten my neck with his tongue. He let his hands wander around my body, grazing over my breasts. My nipples hardened to the stimuli and I let out a moan unintentionally. He chuckled and did something that I will remember for the rest of my life.

He bit my neck.

It was the most painful and pleasurable feeling of my life. He didn't pierce my skin, but he bit me in the right place which made me wriggle with pleasure. Flippy balanced himself on top of me, gazing at me with a lustful and cocky expression. It made my blood boil but I had to admit that he looked stunning like that.

I was slowly coming to accept what was about to happen to me.

He gently reached under my back and undid my bra just with one my arms were tied and he could't properly get my bra off of me, he reached for a knife in his pocket and slit through the lace. I scowled because that bra was my favourite one, but when Flippy started kissing my breasts, I forgot all about it. His tongue gently swirled around the hardened nipple of my left breast, while his hand kneaded my right. This was my first sexual experience and I didn't know how to react, so I just let out soft moans when I couldn't control myself anymore. The hand that he wasn't using moved down towards my underwear, and a flashback of my attempted rape wandered into my mind.

I started crying uncontrollably and all of my own imitated excitement went away.

No, I didn't want this. He couldn't do anything that could ever change my mind. I was just embracing myself for what was going to come next, when Flippy suddenly stopped. He looked up at my grim face, and stood up, his expression dejected.

"Not like this…" he whispered to himself and his eyes turned to the beautiful amber I loved.

He cut through the silk that was holding me down and swiftly marched out, locking the bedroom door. I started to wail. The food he had left caught my eye. I didn't understand. Why must he do this to me? He's so cruel but yet so kind. I was confused.

Maybe I did want to be taken by Flippy… I was exhausted and I lay in my bed.

My head spinned and the events that happened minutes ago raced through my mind. Oh, Flippy… maybe you were right...

_Hey again, so I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting but I have a whole story spinned in my head so don't worry ;) Poor poor Flaky, what shall I do with you next? :) muwahahaha... anyway I'll probably put up another chapter in around 4 days. Thanks for the brilliant reviews by the way :) Really cheered my up :) I know there are some mistakes but sometimes I'm in a rush and besides I'm lazy xD Bye munchkins :)_


	4. Explanation

_*Hey munchkins I know I updated quicker than I said I would but I just want to get this story moving along. I'm sorry for my past spelling errors it's my stupid computer. I cringe every time I read over a chapter I posted and there is a spelling mistake *facepalm*. Anyway, this is more of an explanation chapter and I promise the next one will be way more exciting. Enjoy!_

For the next few days Flippy was surprisingly nice to me. He visited me every single day and brought me food, warm clothes and anything else I needed.

The more I spent in that room the more I could see it's every small detail. It had caramel walls and was not furnished well. The window was boarded up and small amounts of light escaped through the cracks in the dark wood that closed off the sunlight. There was a small Victorian-style table that had coffee and pen marks engraved into it which was a shame, I had thought. It was truly beautiful. The design on the side and legs was that of a sequence of swirls, resembling waves. Then there was my bed. It was steel and the grey paint was peeling. It was not a pleasant sight. But yet, the covers that it had were warm and soft, the duvet perfect for comfortable sleeping. The pillow was packed with goose feathers.

It seemed that Flippy put a lot of thought into it, even though I was technically his prisoner.

I had wandered this room for around four days now, getting restless and bored. I had no idea what was going to happen to me, and whenever Flippy came in with a change of clothes or food, he never spoke a word to me.

Even when I had to ask him to use the toilet, he just blankly took me by the hand, led me down the dark hallway, and pushed me into the bathroom, locking the door.

I couldn't sleep and nightmares ran through my head when I did manage to doze off. On one particular night, I had the worst nightmare of all. Despite everything, I cried out for Flippy. I heard urgent footsteps and within seconds Flippy was outside the door, his face full of worry.

For the first time in days, he spoke to me.

"What's wrong, Flaky? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I-I-I had a n-n-nightmare…" I croaked, my mouth was dry and beads of sweat formed on my face. Flippy sighed.

"Flaky… go back to sleep," he whispered.

Just as he was about to close the door, I leaped out of bed and held on to him. "P-p-please don't leave. I'm scared! Please" I pleaded through dry sobs.

His eyes shone a sympathetic emerald and he closed the door he was about to exit. He moved towards the bed and lay down. He was in his boxers and I blushed at the realization. He gave me a confused glare "Flaky what are you waiting for? Climb in. I'll stay with you tonight" he commanded.

After much hesitation, I did as I was told. It seemed that Flippy was being strong hands embraced me and his grip tightened. I lay facing him. He smelled so nice and was so soft that I knew that I would sleep soundly tonight.

He pulled the covers over us and closed his eyes. Flippy looked so peaceful when he slept. That's the way I would have always wanted to see him.

"Hey Flaky, remember when we slept like this in the orphanage? You would always sneak into the boy's dormitory and wake me up, saying that you had nightmares," he teased playfully, a small smile creeping on his peaceful face. I nodded and smiled also. Maybe there was hope for Flippy. But, I had to know something.

"F-Flippy...can I ask you something?" I muttered through the blanket. After a sigh, I was sure I heard a yes. "Why did you stop yesterday? And...and why do you not talk to me?"

Flippy's eyes suddenly opened and he sat up, bringing me with him in his embrace. He grabbed my shoulders and stared at me, his emerald eyes piercing my soul. He closed his eyes and sighed. I blushed and suddenly regretted asking him. It felt like I disturbed his peace.

"Look, Flaky. I'm sorry for the past few days. I'm not… 'stable' any more. The army has changed me. Please… don't remind me. I had lived through horrors. I had been with a lot of girls...flings I suppose… But I would always think about you. You mean a lot more to me than the sluts I fucked before. I didn't want to use you like I used them, especially without your will...Your second question..Why do I not talk to you? Every time I come into your room you look like you hate me. You probably do now, but at least I can have you by my side. Do you know what the sad thing is Flaky? No-one noticed that you're 's why I started following you around when I was ten. I felt like I had to protect you, or you'd just disappear. You're so innocent Flaky. I feared that something might happen to you," he replied.

Tears swelled in my eyes and I gripped his arms with my thin fingers.

"Flippy… I don't hate you. All I want is for you to be happy. If you want to take me, you can. It doesn't matter that much to me. Just don't do it too hard." I whispered, a pang of bravery growing inside of me. Flippy chuckled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Oh Flaky. You might as well be an angel. You're so innocent," he laughed.

He smiled, yawned and gently eased down onto the bed. I watched Flippy sleep. I had to help him somehow. What was wrong with him? Exactly what happened to him? I needed to find out. I needed to be strong now. I gently fall back into his arms, and fell asleep.

_*Next chapter will have mature themes, don't like don't read simple :) toodles_


	5. The pure in the filth

_*Just as I promised :) Wow, 2 chapters in a day hahaha I'm so dedicated :) Enjoy!_

The next few days went smooth. Flippy talked to me, laughed with me and was his old self. I got more and more hope of returning my old friend.

I was now allowed to wander around the house, even if all of the doors leading outside were locked.

Even if we were more confident around each other, there still was an uneasy tension between us. I had the constant fear of him snapping and becoming that monster again.

Due to this, I acted my best around him and tried not to annoy him. I spoke every word carefully because I wasn't sure exactly what set him off. One question was always at the back of my mind and it made me feel uneasy. Did Flippy actually intend to hold me prisoner when he invited me over to his house or was it a compulsory thing? I had hoped it was the second one, but I wasn't so sure any more. I couldn't really trust Flippy as much as I had wanted to.

One day, Flippy came house with some groceries. I sat at the table, my fingers fondling a steaming cup of tea carefully as it stood on the fragile glass table. Flippy took off his grey scarf and glanced at me. He politely smiled and sat down at the other end of the table. We gazed at each other in silence for a few seconds. There was an unusual tension and I felt uneasy. I had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Flippy decided he would break the silence.

"So, did you have dinner already? If you didn't, well.. I thought I'd make you something. I got taught to cook in the army by a friend and-"

"Flippy" I interrupted sharply.

"Why won't you let me go outside? You know I won't run away right? I'm go-" before I could finish my sentence Fippy swiftly rose out of his chair and banged his fist on the glass table, which dramatically shattered all over the pale tiled floor. My half-full cup of tea also shattered all over the floor and I flinched. Flippy angrily ogled me and sighed.

"I already told you Flaky! Didn't I? Everything was going so well… Look, Flaky, like it or not, you're mine. I already told you. I'm not going to let you go, no matter what. I know that if I let you go now you're never going to come back. You know it too, even if you think you will" Flippy roared and his face was agonized.

A sudden wave of bravery and anger washed over me.

"Who the h-hell are you to decide that?! You do realize that I'm a person with feelings and my own mind?! Did you ever think that I just don't love you in that way? What say do I have in this? You egoistic bastard!" I shouted back, although my soft voice didn't compare to Flippy's.

Flippy looked hurt and dumbfounded at first, but then he regained his senses. His new facial expression was sanguine and he started to move towards me, pulling out a stanley knife in the process .

"I never thought I'd do this, but….YOU LEAVE ME NO FUCKING CHOICE!" he once again bellowed. Before I could even take a step back, he grabbed hold of my wrist and held his gleaming knife to my neck.

"Make one move and it's going to hurt you. I'm going to have to teach you who's boss. You little bitch" his eyes gleamed a threatening yellow and a sick smile crept on his face. He dragged me into the sitting room and roughly threw me on the couch, locking the only door leading out of the room behind him .Before I could make a move, he swiftly turned towards me.

"Undress" he hissed coldly.

Even though I was terrified, I crossed my arms.

"No."

I wasn't going to give in to this tyrant's demands. He swiftly stomped towards me and reached for my arm, holding his knife once again at the nape of my neck. His eyes were now slits and a sickening amber.

He gently moved the knife from my neck to my breasts, and sliced through my red wool jumper. I blushed as my bra was evident from the slits.

"Do as I tell you or else the next thing sliced will be your skin," Flippy threatened.

Now in panic, I did as I was told.

"Your underwear as well"

I silently obeyed. As I stood there naked, Flippy let his hands roam. He squeezed my breasts, gently tugging and circling my sensitive nipples with his fingers. Pleasure rippled through my body and my breathing became shallow.

I hated myself for liking this.

I could sense that Flippy was also becoming excited. He moved towards my neck with his mouth, licking his lips. He gently grazed my neck with his teeth and pulled on one of my ears, while still playing around with my breasts. I moaned slightly and this response pleased him. He leaned in to kiss me and I decided I would let him, since there was no escape anyway. His tongue invaded my mouth, forcing my own tongue to move along. One he got tired of this, his lips moved down to my breasts and he gently circled his tongue over my nipple.

I could see his erection. His hands moved down towards my belly button. I started to slightly panic. Sensing this, Flippy started grazing my nipple and being more rough with it, making me forget my panic and embrace the pleasure. His hand moved down lower and finally he was rubbing my clitoris. This experience was very new to me and I couldn't control my moaning..

"F-Flippy….oh...God.. yes…" I stuttered through moans. "Your moans are so sexy" He whispered and I blushed violently.

"Spread your legs wider. Flaky, I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt you, so relax" Flippy commanded.

Suddenly full of fright, I obeyed. Flippy unzipped his fly and took out his member. It seemed so big and I had never seen anything like it. My eyes widened in fright and he just laughed.

"Flaky...at last…" Before I knew anything, he held me, his hands on my butt. I circled my legs around him for balance. He swiftly lay me down on the floor. Taking his member in his hand, he gently eased himself onto me. He tenderly moved his member closer.

"I'm sorry, Flaky" he muttered and thrust himself into me. I'm not going to lie, it was painful, but Flippy hung on to me tightly, and with every struggle and with every thrust, we became one. He kissed me and stroked my hair, thrusting himself into me as gently as he could. I couldn't help but cry because of the pain, but a part of me was glad. I didn't receive any pleasure, but Flippy did.

He filled me, completed me. It was a feeling I had longed for for such a long time. After around ten minutes of the pain and thrusting, Flippy's thrusts became more violent, his breath shallow and he himself started moaning. When he came into me, it was a very strange feeling, but a sense of warmth filled me.

He wriggled above me and soon it was over. Flippy held onto me tightly. We were both panting. He looked down on me and his face was full of worry. I managed a little smile and Flippy looked relieved.

"Flaky, please, sleep with me tonight" I nodded.

I would never forget this softness and pureness. I would never forget the night I had lost my chastity. But, it was to a person I realized I had loved. He picked me up and gently carried me to his room. He lay me down and covered his blanket over me. My eyes started watering as I looked at him getting undressed. I had lost my virginity without my own will. But somehow, I didn't regret it. It was special. He was kind. He was gentle and he cared for me. He lay down beside me and took hold of my hands with his.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

But just before I did, Flippy kissed my forehead. And so we lay in our warm bed with our fingers entwined. We lay there like two question marks, wondering about what tomorrow is going to bring.


	6. The sin

_* Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was really busy :( but anyway, enjoy!" _

All of the walls that were between Flippy and me were now crumbled.

The next day Flippy went to "work" (well I had assumed he went to work, he never actually told me where he went all these times) and I was left alone had left groceries for me to make dinner. Flippy and I were in a good place. We finally had peace with each other.

There was one thing that bothered me though. After finally taking me, Flippy didn't even touch me in that way.

We would sleep together and he'd hold me close, but he wouldn't go any further than a peck on the cheek. It bothered me how Flippy went from being obsessed with having sex with me to not touching me.

Did he not want me any more? That thought scared me.

If he was now bored of me? Would he dispose of me? Would he let me go? Or...kill me? I tried not to think about these kind of things. There was a warm atmosphere between Flippy and me now. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me…

Unless I set him off again .

All of these questions stirred my peace. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't block out the obvious.

Flippy kissed me on the forehead, smiled and slipped out of the front door, locking it behind him. Even after a week of being locked up in this house, I still wasn't allowed to go outside. I sighed, turned towards the kitchen and figured I should start making dinner.

At around half past four, I heard the door rattling. I sat beside the new wooden table as the glass one was shattered, sipping a cup of tea. A pot of stew sat on the stove, it's mouth-watering smell roaming the kitchen. It took me quite a while to make, but it was truly worth it.

Flippy entered through the front door, and smiled. He was unusually cheerful, and he had three suitcases in his hands. My suitcases.

"Hey Flaky! How's my little angel?I dropped by your house this morning. I got you your change of clothes and your stuff as well. I checked your mail and... you really need to return that library book. Maybe we'll do it today" Flippy cheerfully informed me.

My mouth opened in surprise. How did he get into my house? He took my stuff? Why? He went through my mail? Wait… We'll return a library book? We? Am I being let out? Before I could voice any of those questions, Flippy interrupted my thoughts.

"Mmm that stew smells delicious Flaky! You're a great cook, let's have dinner before we head out."

He smiled towards me, his smile genuine and charming. I blushed. Well, that answered one of my questions I suppose. I quietly poured us both a bowl of stew. We both sat down at opposite ends of the table, Flippy eating my cooking enthusiastically.

"You know, I was thinking this house is kind of bleak. I got it for a deal you see. Maybe we'll do it up?I have a few thousand from the army pension I get. After all, such a house isn't good enough for us to live in... right?" Flippy said between spoonfuls and looked up at me, a gleam of enthusiasm in his eyes.

I choked. For us to live in? He thinks we're going to live together? When did he get that idea? He was the one that's keeping me captive! Flippy noticed my surprise and laughed.

"Come on Flaky. Your crappy little one bedroom house is no place for you. I mean, this house has five rooms! If decorated, it could really be a treat to live in."

I gritted my teeth and my hands balled into fists.

"Do I even have a choice?" I muttered and glared at Flippy.

I knew this would probably set him off but I was going to take the risk. Who did he think he was? I was my own person. He couldn't bend my will into his like this. Just as I expected, Flippy's facial expression showed a sign of displeasure and his eyes flooded with yellow. But only for a split second. He laughed, stood up and walked towards me,ruffled my hair and told me "not to be silly". He didn't even give me an answer. A pang of hopelessness hit me.

"We should get going, the library closes at six"

We walked through the town. At first I was nervous, and I thought of maybe asking someone for help, but I knew I probably couldn't get away from Flippy. There was an early beautiful sunset as it was the middle of October, and I was glad that after such a long time I was able to see it again. Flippy held my hand protectively, as if he was a child and I was his blanket. At times, that's what I thought I was. He was using me like a doll to keep himself sane. Just as we reached the library, I saw a familiar face. Because of the oak trees that stood outside of the library building, I couldn't see much, but I could certainly recognize the voice.

"Jenny!" I called out, much to Flippy's distraught.

"Oh, my, God it's really you Flaky! I haven't seen you in three years!" the girl called back to me and ran towards me, hands stretched out.

I pulled from Flippy's grip and held my own arms out, receiving her hug. Flippy scowled but I paid no attention.

"Jenny! I'm so glad to see you!" I exclaimed.

"So am I! You were my only friend in that wretched orphanage… We didn't spend that much time together...but I remember I had to help you with your homework a lot. Sheesh, you were smart but you did had a lot of problems with biology. Remember that day when you told me that you thought that gastric acid was in your spit?" Jenny said through laughter, still in my arms.

She then playfully kissed my cheeks. I glanced over to Flippy, who was stiff with anger and embarrassment. He noticed me looking at him and scowled once more. I could see his hand twitching to pull me away from Jenny. I swear I could see steam coming out of his head. He looked so lost and childlike that I couldn't help but start laughing. Jenny pulled away and smiled, thinking that I was laughing at the memory with her.

"Flaky, I've got to go… I don't want to lose contact with you again though. I wish I had tried to contact you from my foster home but I didn't get a chance. Can I have your phone number?"

I blushed, not wanting to tell her I actually didn't have a phone.

"I'll give you mine" Flippy stepped in.

"Oh Flippy! I didn't see you there. Wow, you look so grown up! Actually, I just want Flaky's number."

"Flaky's number is my number. You see, we live together." Both Jenny and I gasped.

"What?" we both simultaneously questioned, although I had whispered it so Jenny wouldn't hear.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. So, when's the wedding?" Jenny laughed.

"Soon enough" Flippy stated matter-of-factly.

I gaped at him. What?! I never agreed to this! I wanted to scream now but Jenny just smiled. "Oh, okay! Ehm, Wow! A lot to take in! So, can I have the number?"

While Flaky gave Jenny his number, I recovered from my Flippy? This was ridiculous, but yet strangely appealing. I had dreamed of this since I first met him. He wasn't exactly the same now, but at least I could get my dream…

"So, I'll call you this evening Flaky, bye!" Jenny cried out as she rushed off.

As Flippy and I walked home, Flippy asked me a question I will never forget.

"Do you love Jenny?"

Shocked by such a question, I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Emm… as a friend"

"Do you love her more than me?"

I stared at Flippy with surprise, thinking he was joking. He had a very serious face.

"I love you both equally" I lied, teasing him a little.

I didn't care. He already put me through a lot. This was my little revenge. "Oh" was all he replied. We finally got to our house. Flippy opened the door and instructed for me to go inside.

"What about you,Flippy?"

"I'll be back soon don't worry. There is something I have to do. Here, have this, just in case Jenny rings." he muttered while giving me his phone.

Before I could say anything, he shut the door behind me. I sighed and decided that I wanted to get some sleep. I lay on the rugged leather couch, and shut my eyes. Thoughts rushed through my mind and I fell asleep.

The phone rang. I swiftly opened my eyes and looked at the massive wooden clock ticking on the grey wall. It was nine o'clock already. I had slept for two hours. I groaned. My head hurt and my vision blurred. I reached for the phone and swiftly answered it.

"Hello?"

After a long silence, I spoke again.

"Hello? Jenny? Is that you?"

"Is this Flaky?" an unfamiliar male voice questioned on the other line.

"Yes, why?"

"I have found this number beside Ms. Jenkin's bed, and I guessed you were her friend. I need you to listen carefully and take everything in..."

My heart pounded.

I didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"Ms. Jenkin was found murdered in her bed an hour ago. There was a possibility she was raped. We need you as you had met her an hour before the murder. You are not under suspicion, so don't worry. Could you come to the station immediately for-" I switched off the god damn phone.

This couldn't be happening. Who had done this? My heart raced.

Thud.

Was it….

Thud.

No, it couldn't have been…

Thud.

Was it Flippy?

Thud.

This was all my fault... wasn't it?

THUD.

I told him I loved them both equally

THUD.

He has murdered her

THUD.

BECAUSE OF ME.

I started screaming. I held onto my head. I wanted to rip my hair out. Tears poured down my face uncontrollably. If only I HAD KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT! This was all my fault. She's dead because of me. My only friend is dead because of ME! I started kicking and thrashing . I got up and kicked the sofa. I turned over the small coffee table, ripped the blinds off. I hate him! Murderer! He was a murderer! The front door rattled and Flippy ran in.

"Flaky-" he whispered, his hand reaching out for me.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me!" I screamed, stressing every word.

"You killed her! You did it! Why?! I hate you. I HATE YOU"

I stood there trembling, full of rage. Tears prickled my face and I quickly wiped them off with my sleeve. I thought Flippy was going to flip, but he stood there, his eyes filling with a sickly amber. His face was etched, cold eyes staring at me. He calmly walked towards the front door again.

"You should go to the station then" he suggested, slamming the front door behind him, leaving it unlocked. What should I do? I quickly glanced over at the unlocked front door, and started to run.


	7. The Repentance

I ran out of that god-damn door. My world was upside down. I could trust no-one. I was all alone. I was always alone, there was no denying that. It was weird, after all that Flippy had put me through, I still wanted to believe that deep down he loved me.

Maybe that was due to my loneliness. Maybe I was just so desperate to be loved that I let him do whatever he wanted. It's not like I even put up a fight. I clung on to memories that were false and now the only person that I could call a friend was dead, probably because of me. If only I had not given Flippy the satisfaction of having me all to himself, if only I had not given him false promises this would not have happened. I was lost. I couldn't trust myself any more.

Stumbling around the street in shock, I began shaking. The phone that I had received the shattering news from clung to my frozen fingers. Tears stung my cheeks, bitter reminders of an hour ago. Snow lay on my flimsy overbearing crimson jumper, a sheath of pure to cleanse my guilt. I imagined what Jenny had to go through. In my head, I saw a crazed Flippy with a knife, chanting that no one could have me but him. Jenny would know that I was the reason she would die. She probably cursed my name through her screams of pain. Her blood would be my poison. Her death would be mine. Even there and then I could feel her fingers around my neck, wishing I would disappear into the nothingness with her. I started screaming, blood curling screams raced through the night. No one would hear me. No one should ever hear the damned. Once I stopped, the silence that surrounded me proved that I was truly damned. Streetlights shone upon me like angels giving me my last sights of was nothing I could do now. I fell to my knees and prayed. It was the only thing that seemed to make sense. I had lost my faith years ago, but it gave me hope. How could I redeem myself? I couldn't see a way out now…

Unless I came to the police station and told the truth. That was how Jenny's death could be avenged. That's it… My heart raced again. It was torn. If I confessed everything then they would send Flippy away for good… No… he deserved it. He was a murderer! With little time to think, I sprung up and ran towards the police headquarters, filled with thoughts of Flippy watching me.

The police station was filled with the scent of smoke as well as rejection and fear. People who were unwanted and abused. It's so easy to see the ones who are vulnerable, the ones you can prey upon. Was that how Flippy saw me? As someone who he could prey upon? Maybe he never even loved me, but rather was drunk with what he thought was love but really was lust and fantasy.

I looked around me and saw distraught faces, waiting for something unpleasant. It made my heart bleed and made me want to help them. My name suddenly echoed through the waiting hall. Startled, I sprang up and nearly tripped as I attempted to walk on the slippery tiled floor.

I walked up to the office as quietly as I could, but tiny squeaks gave way beneath my feet and I could feel eyes on me which made me feel uncomfortable. An old lady sat at the new light beech desk, her eyes fixed on papers, her cat-like glasses balancing on the bridge of her pointy nose. She gave me a slight annoyed expression, smoothed her laid-back grey hair and pointed at a door on the left of the two corridors that were at the opposite sides of her. I nodded in appreciation and knocked on the door appointed to me.

A man in his early twenties answered. He looked very familiar, but I could not make out how I knew him. As I tried to remember where I had seen him, I looked at his features. His face looked very unfamiliar, a pudgy nose, flippy brown hair and a round face to go with it. His figure was also unfamiliar; muscular and average height. The only thing about him that reminded me of something was his brown eyes. They twinkled with something I had seen in Flippy many times. I shrugged it off and took a step into his dusty office, filled with paperwork and books.

"Hello, my name is Travis Bourne. I believe you are Flaky, correct?" Startled by his voice, I quickly nodded.

"I am very sorry about your loss. The investigators have not yet come to collect any evidence as you have to identify some things. I have to ask you to do something terrible…-"

I already knew what it was. I was prepared for it.

"I'll do it." I uttered. I would do this for Jenny. A small smile crept on Travis' face, but I just assumed that he was happy I wasn't going to be any trouble for him.

We pulled up beside Jenny's apartment and my stomach churned. I suddenly regretted ever agreeing to do this, but it was too late to turn back now. It was a new uptown apartment that Jenny had bought ages ago, which she was so blatantly proud of on facebook. Who would have thought this place would be her coffin? Tears trickled down one by one unwillingly. I couldn't stand it anymore. Poor, poor Jenny. Travis, obviously concerned, put his arm around me.

"Flaky, don't worry. The body is gone. It's just her belongings. So please-" I sprang out beneath his grip and stared at him in disbelief. How could he call Jenny just a body? I shivered in the cold and Travis gently put his police uniform coat around me. I was glad to have the coat, but it didn't make me feel any warmer. The coldness came from the inside. It went all around my body head to toe. I couldn't get rid of it.

"Shall we go on in?"

Travis unlocked the paneled front door and a smell of blood hit me straight away. The sickly copper smell of blood. I gagged and started sobbing. Oh Jenny… Travis locked the door behind us and when he saw my panic, assured me it was for protection measures. I sighed and looked around me. Except for the smell and the pool of blood on the rosy pink carpet, you wouldn't know that there was a brutal murder committed in this place.

"Let's get started" I choked through my nose.

"Hmm? Started on what?" Travis uttered hazily.

I turned around and stared at him. His face was somehow different. This was no longer the peaceful kind face I had seen at the station or even the car. This was a new Travis, the one I recognized more and more.

"The-t-the investi-ig-gation," I stuttered nervously, backing away from him a little. He turned his coy eyes at me, a huge grin on his face. He didn't even look human.

"Oh, that. Yes. Well, let's see. Where should we begin…" he purred, his voice now sickly sweet, his eyes heavy. He slowly moved towards me, like a cat towards it's prey. "

You're Flippy's bitch, aren't you?" he hissed.I gaped at him in shock. Travis was now very recognizable. He was that boy. That boy that wanted to rape me when I was nine. The one Flippy had rescued me from.

"I-I-" I choked on my words. Fear overtook me. "I knew it. Man was I waiting for a chance like this! You were mine that day. Not that I even liked or like you. But then I went to army with that god damn idiot and all he talked about was you. Blah blah Flaky, blah blah marriage blah blah happily ever after. What a naive fucking idiot. I always hated him for that. But you know what really got to me?" I didn't want to know. Panic set in and I started looking for a way out of the sitting room.

"HEY! Look at me! As I was saying, what really annoyed me was that he had something to go back to. When I got back, I got this crappy job while he got to be with you. I tried to ask Jenny out but it was a straight out no. So...so...I thought I'd come to her apartment to try and talk to her." I guessed what happened next. I sensed the nervousness in Travis' voice. A new kind of guilt set in. I completely betrayed Flippy.

"Things didn't work out and I ended up stabbing her...but… It's just not fair! Why? Why can he have you by his side and I'm stuck alone? So I'm gonna take away what I can't have. He doesn't deserve this! Why can't it be me? WHY?!" Travis screamed and his eyes rested on me. They were filled with hatred and jealousy. He reached into his vest and took out what looked like a pistol in the shadow.

"You're w-wrong Travis. I betrayed Flippy. I love him so much, but I managed to betray him. I thought it was him that killed Jenny. I thought…. I t-thought he was a murderer. But he wasn't. You are. I pity you T-Travis. You're a lo-lonely, lonely man. Just tell Flippy I love him." I sputtered.

If only I had just trusted Flippy this wouldn't be happening. Travis put on a crooked smile and rolled his eyes. "Oh wow. This is precious. Don't worry, I won't tell him anything." Travis slowly pointed the pistol at me, and my sobs grew.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It seemed that that startled Travis and the room grew silent. The knocks on the door grew heavier and louder and suddenly the door flew off it's hinges, landing with a thud on to the wooden floor. Flippy stood there, with a knife in his hand. Travis' eyes widened and he started laughing.

"Oh, Flippy. This is quite dramatic isn't it. The hero shows up once more."

Flippy smiled, almost in reconciliation. "Actually, I followed you. I figured... once a murderer, always a murderer. Right?"

"You're the one to talk Mr. Fucking Insane"

"He's- he's not insane!" I stated loudly in Flippy's defence. Flippy grinned at me and Travis told me to shut up.

"This is great that you two made up ...but whoops! Would you look at that it's time for Flaky to die," Travis remarked cheerfully, while turning around and pointing the gun at me. He was going to pull the trigger. I panicked once more. This was it. At least I saw Flippy once more. That at least was good. Yes...good. I closed my eyes. A sharp pain hit me right in my stomach. It felt like something bit me. I smiled. This was it. I reached for the source of pain and could feel the material of my jumper getting wet.

I then heard a large thud, Travis begging for mercy and Flippy shouting something. I swiftly opened my eyes and saw a pitiful scene where Travis was on the floor while Flippy held him in an arm lock with his knife to Travis' throat. Everything went blurry after that. Thank God. Everything was fine now. Jenny's death was avenged and Flippy knew how sorry I was. I slowly closed my eyes and the world shattered into thousands of black butterflies...I'm sorry Flippy...

*_Hey don't worry Flaky isn't going to die yet! :D By the way sorry for not updating sooner I'm just getting a little bored with the story. The next chapter should be uploaded sooner than this one. Bye munchkins~_

.


End file.
